Breaking Through
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Nellie has had about enough of trying to get Sweeney Todd to move on, but is Sweeney finally starting to break through? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Another little story popped into my head, and I thought I would write it for fun! Sorry for not updating my other stories, school is extremely hectic!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD **

Sweeney stood beside the window in his gloomy barber shop. It was so dark it almost glowed a dark hue of blue. Yet, despite it's appearance, he recieved more customers than anything other barber around. Mrs. Lovett always noted it's dreary look, and finally with much reluctance, Sweeney let her put some bells onto the door, that rang when a customer entered. He grimaced everytime he heard it. And of course, just then he heard those retched bells ring.

He spun around from where he had been standing, and got ready to greet a customer, but inwardly frowned seeing Nellie Lovett duck in brushing freshly fallen snow from her jacket. He turned back around, heaving a silent sigh. Oh boy.

"Good 'eavens Mr. Todd! It's snowing an awful lot! Me boots are soaked from all the mud and muck outside! Here's yah dinner love!" She said cheerfully, and quickly.

He didn't budge. She rolled her eyes.

"Mista T. Let's not do this please." She grumbled. Nothing. She sighed with annoyance. She had gotten sick, and tired of him ignoring her all of the time. Without thinking, she set the tray down, and walked over to him, and to Sweeney's surprise, he felt her hand wrap around his stiff shoulder, and spin him around.

"I've had it! Fine starve yourself then! Couldn't give a damn really!" She huffed, and he was furious. Yet, he remained silent.

"I work hard for you Mista T! I work hard to keep you and Toby fed!" She said almost with exhaustion in her voice.

"Nobody said you needed to keep the skinny whelp did we?" He spat, the coldness in his voice tearing Nellie on the inside. She picked the try up, and let her fingers go limp, letting the tray fall the floor. He spun around, seeing the mashed potatoes splattered across the floor, and bread beside the tray. She reached over, and grabbed the glass. She turned it upside down with no expression on her face.

"Not another word about the boy Mr. Todd. Enjoy your dinner." She said coldly. He stood in amazement, as she left leaving the mess on the floor. He stalked down the steps, trying to catch up with her. She reached the shop first, and shut the door in his face. She locked it shut slipping the sign from Open to Closed.

"Mrs. Lovett! I demand you to clean that up at once!" He growled. She shook her head, fresh tears falling from her face. She simply walked away, and Sweeney stopped back upstairs, furious with his landlady.

'_That damn bitch.'_ He muttered to himself. He cleaned up the mess, and waited for a customer.

He smirked as he saw a skinny older man walk in. She HATED it when he sent down skinny men with barely any meat on their bones. She called them "a waste of her time".

Too bad. He spun around, plastering a fake smile on his face, and greeted the man, patting the seat of his black barber chair. The man cheerfully nodded, and proceeded to make conversation with Sweeney. He hated these guys. Sweeney HATED having conversations.

Finally, he teased the man long enough. He felt that familiar rush of adrenaline rush through him. He touched the sharp side of the razor to his neck, slowly gliding it across the man's neck.. slowly.. finally puncturing his skin..

Meanwhile, Toby had found Nellie crying on her favorite lounge chair.

"Mum? What's wrong! Is it that Mr. Todd?" He asked walking over, placing a hand on her head.

"Oh no dear, just been thinking! Please love, I got a batch of pies ready to come out, best help me up." She smiled at her thoughtful little boy.

"Oh no Mum! I'll go get them for you this time!" He smiled cheerfully, and darted to the bakehouse. Fear immediately shot through her body. Oh no.

Sweeney's eyes grew to slits, and glided across his prey's neck, the blood pouring in front of him. He closed his eyes, that adrenaline letting it go to its high.

Finally he reached the end of the neck, and watched the man gurgle, and watched his eyes slowly lose it's life.

He smirked to himself, and stepped aside, pushing the pedastal sending the man down to the bake house.

Toby ran down the steps, and reached the oven.

"Toby! Toby, get up her NOW!" Nellie screeched, running down the steps.

"Coming Mu-" He said, finished off with a loud yell from him. Nellie closed her eyes, hearing the familar thud, and a crack of the spine. Oh shit.

She opened her eyes, and saw Toby drop the tray of fresh pies. Toby turned to Nellie, his eyes huge with fear, and looked as if he was about to faint.

"Mum?.. What the bloody hell.." He whispered. Without thinking, he ran. But Nellie was too quick to block him from the door.

"What're yah doing Mum? Let's get out of here!" Toby cried, shaking her strong arms. She swallowed. What should she do? Suddenly, she heard the door creak open. She grabbed Toby, and spun around, not letting him escape. She looked up at a very furious Sweeney Todd.

"Boy! What the hell are you doing down here?" Sweeney growled, pushing them aside.

"Who yelled?" Sweeney asked, but looked at his recent kill laying broken on the floor. Oh shit.

"Get away from us!" Toby cried, shoving Sweeney away. Sweeney slapped Toby across the face with the back of his hand.

"Sweeney! Stop! He just doesn't understand!" Nellie cried. Sweeney glared at her, and grabbed Toby's neck,

"He knows too much Mrs. Lovett." He growled. He reached for a razor, ready to finish him off, but when he flicked the still bloody razor open, Nellie slapped it away from him. He looked up, but softened at her scared, angry, worried, sad, and overall terrified expression. He hadn't really MEANT to scare her so bad. Just to teach the boy a lesson he supposed. But, ignoring this feeling he glared at her.

"Doesn't matter Sweeney. He doesn't deserve to die." She muttered, grabbing Toby from his arms.

"We all deserve to die Mrs. Lovett." He spat. She stared at him, but suddenly Toby got away from Nellie.

"Run mum! I'm going to the authorities!" Toby cried, sprinting for the steps. But without a second's thought, Nellie spun, grabbed a pan, and bashed Toby across the head with it. Toby fell to the floor, knocked out good. She dropped the pan, letting a piercing rattle echo around the room. She put her hand to her mouth.

"I just hit 'im." She muttered over and over. "I hurt 'im." She said.

Sweeney stared. She stood, back facing him, her head shaking in disbelief. After a few minutes, he saw her body begin to shake. He walked up beside, her and looked down at her. He saw her hands grasping at her face, and she was crying violently. Something stirred inside of him. It almost felt like.. no.. no it couldn't be.. pity? Of course not. But he saw her fall to her knees, and scoop up Toby in her arms. She touched his hand where the pan had cracked, and there was the tiniest dent in his skull. She cried out even more. Without thinking, Sweeney knelt beside her, and he heard her whisper.

"You don't think I killed him?" Sweeney leaned down, and looked to see his chest slightly going up and down, breathing. He felt his wrist and felt a faint pulse.

"No pet." He whispered back, surprisingly.. soothing? She looked up at him, and for the first time, he really SAW her. He had always ignored her to the best of his ability, but at this very moment he really LOOKED at her. Looked at her soul. He saw her puffy lips wet from the tears crawling down her face.

Her red eyes, thick with a lining of tears. Her tiny pink nose, and her little ears. Her long brown, reddish curls swooping down her face.

It felt like a million years went by, until suddenly, Nellie felt Sweeney, almost affectionately? Tuck some hair behind her ear. Sweeney pulled back slightly, but Nellie fell into his arms, crying all over again. Was she fnally breaking through to him? She was about to pull away, afraid of what he might do, but she felt him place a frail, cold hand around her neck, pulling her.. closer?.. She just let him do as he did, and cried harder into him.

"What am I going to do?" She cried.

"It's likely he won't remember anything. Just make something up." He said cooly.

"Oh, what if he don't remember ANYTHING at all?" She cried harder. He rolled his eyes. She worried too much.

"Your overreacting Mrs. Lovett. Was a simple knock on the head is all." He said, but she pulled from him.

"I hit my little boy with a baking pan. He loves me so much, and he doesn't know very much about me. It breaks my heart to have to lie to him." She said. Sweeney, without thinking, leaned closer to her. She did the same, and suddenly, there noses touched slightly. Sweeney pulled back, and cleared his throat. He stood up.

"I'll take up upstaris, onto the couch." He grumbled, and picked the boy up, leaving Nellie sitting on the floor, touching her nose where his had just been.

Was she breaking through to him? Was she finally getting somewhere? She'd just have to find out.

**Well... how's it going so far? I know I am getting quite a few readers, but not many reviews! It doesn't take too long! Just a simple review helps me carry on with my stories! I really enjoy them! This is going to be one of my longer stories I am thinking. I have a break from school coming up, more time for fanfiction... *wink wink* all right then, read and review my other stories! Thank yah lovies! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! A lot of people have starting subscribing to this story overnight! I don't usually get stuff like that overnight! haha ok on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Nellie was sitting next to Toby on her couch, fondly ruffling his hair. She hadn't known why, but Sweeney had stayed and falled asleep on a chair just a few feet away from her He felt he should stay there with her. He didn't know why. He felt badly for almost killing Toby, but his anger, and worry for both him and Mrs. Lovett, went crazy that night.

Nellie looked up at the clock, and almost squeaked in disbelief. A hour LATER than she was supposed to open shop. She stood up, and tiptoed next to Sweeney, she took a deep breath, and shook his shoulder.

"Mr. Todd? Goodness, it's an hour past already! Come on love! Mista T!" She whispered, forcefully still. He grumbled and shifted.

"Mr. T.. Come on.." She persisted, he gave another gutteral sound, and she tried one last time,

"_Mista Todd!"_ She almost yelled. Nothing. She poked his shoulder, but he grabbed her wrist. She froze.

"Mrs. Lovett, don't take this offensively, but shut up." She stood still, but whispered,

"Love, we gots to get a move on." She tried again.

"Has it ever occurred to you, that it may be in fact, Sunday?" He said, eyes still shut. She stood still.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot what with all the stuff been going on. Sorry love." She whispered, she moved to go and get dressed, but Sweeney grabbed her wrist again, and swung her onto his lap. She sat stiff as a board, and waited to hear what was going on.

"Don't want to hear you making any noise. Go back to sleep." He grumbled. She sat looking at him in disbelief, and once again heard his muffled snores here and there. Was this a dream? Was it spur of the moment? She'd have to be careful when he woke up if it was. But for now, she was going to enjoy herself. Slowly, as if she thought he would slap her for moving, she laid her head onto his chest. She draped her legs over to get comfortable, and cast a quick glance at her sleeping little boy, and back at Sweeney. He looked handsome even when sleeping. Those wrinkles between his eyes, caused by deep concentration, were gone, his jaw not tightened but loosened. She laid her head back down, and tried to go back to sleep, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

But little did she know, Sweeney wasn't asleep. He didn't do it as spur of the moment, and he wasn't still sleeping when he did it. He trully wanted her to sit with him. Why? He almost felt like he was betraying his wife horribly, yet he wanted to lay with Mrs. Lovett for hours on end.

Would Lucy even love him anymore? If she saw him like this? A cold, grumpy, killing, monstrous man. But here was Nellie Lovett. Almost perfect for him. She was in fact better for Sweeney Todd, just as Lucy was for Benjamin Barker.

'_No! I can't do this..' _Sweeney cried out in his mind. He tried to push her off, but couldn't get himself to. Something kept him still.

"What are you doing? What does it matter? Lucy most assuredly wouldn't love the monster you become." A voice spoke in his head.

'_Stop it..' _Sweeney spoke back.

"What? It's true. I know it, and you know it. Nellie is here just WAITING for you to let go. And until you do, she'll never give up." It continued. Sweeney gritted his teeth.

'_Stop... just stop it. Go away. Lucy.. My dear Lucy.' _Sweeney cried out to himself.

"If she was so dear, why are you letting Mrs. Lovett be so close to you? I don't think you REALLY want to keep longing for Lucy. You know she's gone." It spoke. Sweeney remained silent for a moment. This was true. Did he REALLY want to be like this forever? Here was Nellie, whom he knew loved him terribly, and she loved him for who he was. The monster, that he had within. Lucy would have been disgusted with him like this.

He'd already gotten to the Beadle and Judge, now what? Keep moping and longing for his dead wife? Johanna was gone with her new husband, and her life was good. He really WAS alone. It was just Toby and Nellie for him now. Well not really Toby, he knew Toby hated him terribly. So really, it was just Nellie. Who happened to love him dearly. He sat, thinking about this over and over, getting closer and closer to his conclusion.

"Wouldn't Lucy want you to be happy? After all the torment you suffered? And why didn't she wait? Surely, if she tried, she could've gotten you back. Think Sweeney, why wait? Why not move on? Why not be happy for a change?" The voice said, reasoning to Sweeney.

'_Sweeney Todd knows no happiness. He knows no feelings.' _Sweeney replied, monotone and cold.

"But he does. He just doesn't want to." It said, and that was the final thing the voice said, before leaving Sweeney to think.

Nellie shifted a little in her sleep, causing Sweeney's gaze to fall onto her. She really was a very beautiful woman. In his eyes. He'd just never admit it. Maybe he would. Just not yet. He glanced back over at Toby, and felt an odd twinge of shame in the pit of his stomach. Just a little. But the whelp had it coming. Well, maybe he HAD overreacted, but was Nellie really going to let him get away? The boy knew FAR too much.

He looked back at Nellie, who had her hand on his chest, supporting her head. Her legs were comfortably spread on top of his, giving him a warm feeling in his stomach. It was getting stronger and stronger.. peace? Maybe, but for now he didn't want to think anymore, he wanted to sleep.

He closed his eyes, and without even realizing it, he draped an arm across Nellie's side, pulling her tighter. What was he thinking?

He wasn't.

Nellie blinked her eyes open, and jumped slightly, feeling Sweeney's arm on her. She stretched, and suddenly realized that the room was freezing. She had no blanket, and looked to see the fire had gone out. She squinted, looking up at the clock. Half past noon.

'Bloody hell!' She thought to herself. She looked back at Sweeney, knowing this would probaly a one time thing, decided to wake him up from his deep sleep.

She grew up the courage, and slowly once again, shook his shoulder. This time his eyes shot open, making Nellie hold her breath.

"Half past twelve Sweeney. I'm gonna go make some lunch love." She whispered, waiting for his anger to flare.

But, nothing happened. It almost seemed like he pulled her closer, letting out a groan of displeasure. Surely not. That's just was she wanted. But he had done that. He had wanted her to stay longer. He had wanted her closer. He just didn't want to believe it yet.

"All right." He grumbled, helping her stand up. He shifted, making himself more comfortable, and fell back asleep. She stood frozen. What in the world was happening lately? He was being almost, considerate. Almost as if he was.. letting go? No, she couldn't get her hopes up TOO high. He probaly just felt badly for almost killing Toby, and was trying to make up for it.

'Consider it done.' She thought, immediately feeling shameful. She was THIS willing, to forgive him, almost killing her son? She really WAS madly in love. Madly.

She walked away, and sat carefully next to Toby, hoping not to wake him. She looked closer, and noticed he shivered every now and then. She rested a hand onto his head. Freezing. She tilted his head up, and noticed his lips were a light shade of blue. She cursed herself. It was her fault for being lazy, not fixing the fire. She put more blankets on him, but his shivering just got worse and worse.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She kept repeating under her breath. Nothing was working, she tried to hold him closer, and finally rebuilding the fire, only to find him turning whiter and whiter. She was panicking.

"I've bloody gone and killed him!" She spoke to herself. There was only one thing left to do.

"Sweeney? Sweeney wake up!" She whispered frantically. He grunted, and pushed her hands away.

"Sweeney Todd!" She suddenly snapped angrily.

"For god's sakes wake up you bloody tosser!" He blinked open, looking at her frantic face.

"God woman, what is it?" He asked, pushing back his hair as he sat up.

"Toby! He's freezing cold, and I've done everything! Oh, Sweeney I've gone and killed just about!" She squeaked. Sweeney shook her shoulders, and shushed her.

"Alright alright, move over." He grunted. She stepped aside, and he stood up, and stretched a second, and walked over to Toby. Yes, he was indeed shivering. What did Nellie expect him to do? Hug him, so the cold was sucked out of him? He looked at her, and that looked like EXACTLY what she was waiting for him to do. Oh bloody hell. She'd be the end of him yet. Such a worrisome woman. He rested the back of his hand on his head. He WAS pretty cold. Stone cold actually. Well, he had to do SOMETHING he supposed. He sat next to him, and motioned his hand to Nellie.

"Come over here." He grunted. She obeyed, silently walking over. He lifted Toby's head, and told her to sit. He rested Toby's head onto her lap, and draped Toby's legs over his. He wrapped more blankets around Toby, and on himself (he too noticed how cold it actually WAS in here) And finally, a last blanket on Nellie. Couldn't have his baker catch cold could he now?

"Bloody brilliant Sweeney!" She smiled, pecking him lightly on his cheek. He rolled his eyes, and laid his head back, trying to get more sleep.

"Poor thing." Bloody hell.

"Hush Nellie." He said. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"I SAID hush." Realizing what he had indeed just called her.

"Bloody hell, do you get enough sleep?" She whispered, testing his patience. He tilted his head up, and looked at Nellie, who had a playful smirk on her face.

"Sleeping, is the only time I'm free from all the thoughts in my head." He replied simply and matter of factly.

"Oh. Sorry love." Nellie whispered, feeling guilty at making fun of him. This poor man went through so much his whole life.

"S'all right." He said, leaning back onto the edge of the couch.

"I can't believe I did this." She whispered, and he rolled his eyes, obviously he was going to get no more sleep.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You had to do SOMETHING. Brilliant idea if you ask me." He said, looking at her.

"Thank you. Well, wait, this isn't a good thing Sweeney!" She said, then realizing what they were talking about as good "idea".

"What else COULD you do Nellie? He was going to the authorities!" Sweeney explained, talking to her as if she was being foolish. She sat dumbfounded.

"What did you call me?" She asked, intrigued by his odd behavior lately.

"Nellie. What? That is your name isn't it?" He asked, looking at her.

"Well yes but-"

"Well, that's what I thought." He interrupted her. In fact, he didn't know why he had called her that. It just flowed so easily. Nellie. He liked that name. He liked saying it. He like her. No he lov-

"Ha! So you DO love her!" The same voice had returned. Damn

_'No! I never said that!' _Sweeney replied.

"Ah, but you almost did. Just admit it."

_'What?'_

"Don't fool with love Sweeney. You can't deny it forever."

Sweeney turned his head, and looked at Nellie. She was sadly brushing Toby's curls behind his ear. He lifted a finger, pulling her chin to face him. He focused on her for a moment, her eyebrows knit in confusion. Sweeney just kept looking at her, and she kept quiet.

"You are beautiful." He mumbled, as if answering something to himself.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

He looked at her, and leaned in to her, to whisper in her ear,

"I think I may be falling for you Mrs. Lovett."

**Duh duh duh duhhh What's Nellie gonna say? Haha wow corny ;) i really hope you guys like this! Getting quite a few readers that aren't reviewinggg... To the person that is reading this, KNOWING you aren't reviewing- Yeah you! Just review haha I love them! Gives my hope that my stories ARE pretty good! Thanks and keep checking for updates! Wow I'm on a fanfiction high! haha (more like a Sweeney Todd/Johnny Depp high...^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter threeeee :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD... ;( **

Sweeney slowly pulled back, astonished at what words had just escaped his mouth. Had he really meant that? Of course not..

"Yes you did." The voice of reasoning came through his head again.

'_Not you again..' _Sweeney replied to himself.

"Oh yes, me again. I'm so proud! You've admitted your true feelings!" It snickered.

'_That didn't mean anything, just a slip of the tongue.. wasn't it?'_ Sweeney asked, half to himself, half to the strange voice.

"Was it? Or will your thick skull get it through that Nellie Lovett is PERFECT for you? Until you understand, you'll be a sour old man by then."

'_I already am.' _Sweeney replied sadly.

Suddenly, Nellie jolted him out of his conversation in his mind he was having, with her lips. She lightly pecked them, and went to pull away. But Sweeney pulled her closer. Sweeney rested his hand on her neck. Sweeney deepened the kiss. Sweeney dragged it on. It was all him. Well of course Nellie happily complied. But HE had let her do it. HE had let HIMSELF do it.

They pulled back for air, and Nellie flinched when Sweeney moved his hand up. She was expecting a full blown strike against her face, but was surprised to feel him brush back some hair that was in her face.

He didn't speak. She did't speak. Yet it wasn't an awkward silence. Almost, peaceful. Sweeney was peaceful. He felt like.. he could move on.

"Sorry Mr. T." She whispered. Sweeney blinked, and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. So alluring. So beautiful.

"So beautiful.." Sweeney whispered. Nellie thought she heard him say it, so prodded him to repeat.

"What?" She asked, almost fainter that even a whisper.

"Your beautiful." He said, this time, actually looking into her eyes as he spoke those two words, that sent Nellie into pure heaven.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked down at Toby and ruffled her hair, but Sweeney pulled her face back, and this time HE kissed her. First. He had made the move. Not a huge kiss, yet not a tiny kiss. A kiss none the less. She pulled away, and smiled at him, and now she felt awkward. He was just looking at her. As if surveying her every feature. He truly found her beautiful. Her curvy body yet thin, her soft petal like lips, her deep eyes, and mostly her fair skin. He loved that about her.

As if on cue, Toby shifted in his sleep, letting out a deep moan. Nellie snapped back to reality, and rested her hand on Toby. Perfectly fine. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sweeney." She said, he turned his head back to her, and asked,

"For what?" Grumbling just the same as if he hadn't just kissed her. Oh well. It HAD happened, she was sure of it.

She motioned her head to Toby, and Sweeney slowly pulled his hand forward, and rested it on Toby. Nellie stifled a gasp. He was being so.. sweet. Considerate. Kind. Human. He pulled back and mumbled a "Wonderful" sound, and laid his head back down.

Well, they'd be stuck for a while. Nellie tilted her head back also, and made ready for some sleep. But she felt Sweeney scoot lower, and she felt his hand slowly pulling her head onto his shoulder. She looked at him for a moment, his eyes still closed, but he sensed her stare.

"Don't want a sore neck when we wake up." He grumbled. She smiled, and got comfortable. Slowly as if she was a burning fire, Sweeney rested his head a top of hers.

It was bliss for both Nellie and Sweeney. Nellie had her little family she'd always dreamed of. And Sweeney was sitting with the woman who loved him dearly. He knew that for sure. Yeah, so maybe he didn't LOVE her just yet. But he felt he might soon. Maybe he did. He just didn't know. It was all so confusing for only one day to deal with. And as much as he'd denied it, he rather liked the idea of being a father figure and husband so to speak of this odd little trio. It almost comforted him.

Sweeney felt Nellie's breaths become more rythmic and calm, her head slowly becoming heavier. He looked up, and as if he had been in a fog, he had just realized what he'd been doing for the past five minutes. Being kind. Being considerate. Acting as if he had feelings again.

'_Do I?' _He asked himself. What was Mrs. Lovett DOING to him? She was awakening all of these things in him. He felt like the tension was relieved from his muscles. He felt lighter. As if he was almost... happy.

He tilted his head back to look down at her sleeping form. She hand one hand on Toby's stomach, and one in her lap.

Sweeney cautiously reached down, and took her free hand in her lap. He held it tightly. How long had it been since he'd held a womans small, soft hand? She shuffled in closer to him in her sleep, and he froze thinking he'd awaken her. When he realized she was still sleeping, he whispered,

"What ARE you doing to me Mrs. Lovett?" Almost pleadingly, almost sarcastically. He simply laid his head back on hers, and tried to fall asleep, still gripping her hand.

Nellie woke up, and felt something strong gripping onto her right hand. She blinked the fogginess away, and looked down. Sweeney had his fingers entwined with hers. She smiled to herself. She had finally gotten him to break through. She let out a soft sigh, wanting this moment to never end. She slowly lifted her head, and Sweeney's slowly rolled off her, back onto the curve of the couch. She became aware of how close they had actually gotten to each other.

They had both scooted down some, Toby still firmly resting on their laps, Sweeney's hand almost.. lovingly laid atop the little boys legs. Her head had been tucked into his chest, and he had his right arm wrapped around her shoulder, just reaching to hold her free hand that wasn't on Toby. She smiled at the way they were set up, almost goofy, yet a tight bond was pulsating through her heart. These were her men. Her family. Her son. Her husb- No not quite. She wished, but NOT quite.

She looked up at the clock (something she had a bad habit of), and realized it was past three o'clock. They really SHOULD get moving. Letting out a silent groan of unhappiness, she gently shook Sweeney's arm.

"Love? I need to get up and stretch me legs. Gettin' hungry too aren't you?" She asked, as he leaned up, rubbing his eyes with his hands, resting his palms on his cheeks. He simply nodded, and as if he'd been awake and energetic, he scooped the boy up and stood, letting Nellie stumble onto her feet. She took a few steps, and he set Toby down, but her calf on her right leg cramped badly. I mean, BADLY. The kind of crap that makes you want to scream. She stood still biting her lips horribly. Her back stood to him, and he talked absently to her.

"Don't suppose he'll wake up soon do you?" She leaned down and felt her leg, feeling a bundle of her muscles clenching verociously. She whimpered silently.

"Dunno love." She squeaked. She sat in a chair still not facing him, tears stinging her eyes.

'_Bloody baby.' _She said to herself.

"Mrs. Lovett? Something wrong?" He asked, as he walked over to put away a few blankets they had used, into her cabinet.

"Hmm? Oh.. no.." She whimpered, until she let out a little cry,

"Goddammit there's the hugest fucking cramp in me leg!" She squeaked. She bit her lip harder, feeling extremely embarrassed.

'_Such a fucking baby.'_ She shook her head. Sweeney walked over, and was smirking at her.

"S'not funny Sweeney!" She said, rocking back and forth, trying to relieve the knot in her leg.

"Where is it?" He asked, no emotion present in his voice.

She lifted her skirt a few inches and pointed to the back of her leg.

"I can get the knot out if you want." He said, crouching down next to her. She simply nodded, wiping away tears, her fist clenched horribly.

She felt him reach his hands out, and he pushed his thumb in, softly stroking it.

"Don't bloody put pressure into it! It'll make it worse!" She shrieked. He only laughed at her,

"Of course it won't Nellie. If you'd let me DO it, it'll be gone before you know it." He said, reaching his hands back hesitantly. She nodded, and bit her lip again, tasting blood. He proceeded to finish, ignoring her squeaks and jerky movements.

Finally it was gone, and she gave a huge sigh.

"That WAS a bad cramp Mrs. Lovett." He smirked.

"Well, we were slightly set up uncomfortably!" She smiled. They looked into each other's eyes, and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, dunno bout you love, but I'm STARVING." She said, standing up, shaking her leg out like a dog. Sweeney chuckled at this to himself, as she turned.

"Mum?" They froze. Nellie ran to the side of the couch.

"Toby? Toby love?" She whispered frantically.

"Bloody hel-.. what happened?" He asked, covering up the curse word he said to his Mum.

"Um.. Dear, you.. you fell. On your head.. smacked it right onto the bakehouse door. I'll not have you go there EVER again. Understand?" She smiled. This was working out better that she had planned. She looked back at Sweeney who was standing awkwardly. She winked. She had another idea.

"Yes you did dear, Mista Todd her found yah, and brought to the couch so I could take care of yah." She said, ruffling his hair softly.

"Gee.. thanks Mista Todd." He groaned trying to look at him. Sweeney just grunted, and stood waiting to see what to do.

"Don't move a muscle love. Just stay here ok? I'm gonna go make some late lunch. It's a little past three, almost four!" She smiled at him. He simply nodded, not feeling like making conversation.

"Be back in a tic." She kissed him on the cheek, and walked next to Sweeney, slyly sneaking her hand into his, dragging him to the kitchen. She let go when they entered the room, as if she'd done nothing. Sweeney watched her work, and just had this.. this urge..

He snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, making her jump terribly. He kissed her neck all over.

"Mista T! Love, what're yah doing?" She squirmed. He smiled on her skin and kissed her lightly all over.

"I just want to hold you.." He whispered. She blinked back the unbelievable words she heard him say. She spun around into his arms, facing him.

"Do you really mean it? All of it? Or are they just urges? Cause it's been so bloody long?" She asked, lightly resting a hand on his cheek.

He stood, and soaked up all of her words.

"Say it." The voice said.

'_I can't..'_

"Oh but you can."

_' No I can't!'_

"Just swallow your bloody pride!"

'_I don't know...'_

_"_Just SAY it."

Sweeney stood, looking down at her expecting eyes.

"Nellie.. I... I think..." He paused.

"Yes?" She asked breathlessly.

"I think that.. I.. that I .. you.."

"What was that?"

"I think I might, possibly.. love.. you."

She stood. That's all she did. Was stand there.

"Really?" She gasped.

"... Really." He replied, a little embarrasse of saying his true feelings.

"Oh Sweeney!" She exclaimed, hugging him around the neck.

He felt her tears soak into his shirt. He froze stiff as a board in her arms.

"What.. What's wrong?" He was horrible with all of this sensitive stuff.

"You've NO idea, how long I've waited to hear those three words. Well, rather, seven words as you said it." She winked at him. He swallowed.

"I've got no idea what's been going on with me..." He said, staring into her eyes.

"You've stirred all of these... feelings in me." He said, pulling her closer.

"Good. I want you to be happy again. I want to make you happy again." She whispered.

"You already have."

**Yeh.. I know, sucky place to end, oh well.. I'm happy! I am getting readers and not many reviewerssss *tsk tsk tsk* ;) Thanks for my loyal reviewers! Love you all and have a marvelous dayyyyyyyyyyyy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again guys! Here's chapter fourrrrr

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

The next week or so was bliss for Nellie. Aside from the fact of her horrible guilt she felt every time she saw her little boy recovering.

The little stolen kisses she recieved from Sweeney unexpectedly, behind the door, behind the shop. Anywhere she wasn't expecting, he was there, ready to grab her hand.

She bustled around, having to deal with the work that Toby wasn't able to do for her. It was about time to bring Toby some lunch.

"Mum?" Toby asked, sitting up as she walked in.

"Yes love?" She asked him, sitting next to him, setting the tray onto his lap.

"I feel terrible."

"I know love, just a little more time and you'll be feeling tip top shape again!" She smiled, still feeling horrible.

"No, I mean you having to do all of this. I should be helping you." He said sadly.

"Oh love! Now don't you worry about me one bit! I've got everything under control! Now, get some more rest, and eat up your lunch!" She smiled, ruffling his hair.

'_Such a sweet little boy.._' she said to herself.

"Alright mum. Oh, and one more thing." He said, and she spun around ready to do anything he asked.

"When can I get up and walk around? I am awful bored." He said, his sweet eyes burning into her soul.

She had harmed this little boy. Knocked him out cold. And he doted on her every whim. Poor thing...

"He should be walking already." A deep voice called, startling Nellie from her reverie.

"Oh! Mista Todd! Ready for lunch I suppose?" She asked. She'd noticed how lately HE was coming down for his meals.

He nodded, and she ruffled Toby's hair one last time. She stood up, and slipped her hand on his, patting it slightly. And she kept walking, smirking to herself. She knew how much that teased him. As she expected, the moment they were out of Toby's sight, Sweeney had pinned her to a wall, and kissed her.

But this kiss lasted much longer.

And it spread all over.

Her neck, her chest, her face, her arms..

It was almost desperate.

As if he needed HER.

"Nellie...nellie.." He whispered.

"Yes?" She asked, stifly a hoarse moan.

"I can't take it any longer..." He whispered, pausing, playing with her hair. She froze. What did he mean? Their relationship? Well, if you could even CALL it that.

"Take what, love?" She asked, looking into his dark, onyx orbs. So gorgeous. So bright. Not dull as they usually were.

"It's over. All gone.. Done with." He whispered, a little oddly she thought.

"What's over?" She asked timidly. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Lucy. Benjamin Barker." He said it strongly. As if he'd prepared himself to say it to her.

She almost burst into an undeniable grin, but tried not to.

"You mean, it's gone? Their gone?" She asked, hoping it was true. He nodded, still holding her tightly beneath his grasp.

"What now, love? Now that your free, where'll you be goin?" She asked, trying not to seem too needy. But he looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"Mrs. Lovett. I don't plan on leaving. And when we do leave, it won't be for a while, I'd thought." She stood still.

"We?" She whispered.

"We. Nellie. I want you. I need you. I'm ready for you." He said, hugging her tightly.

She lost it. She just couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Oh! Oh, Sweeney love! Oh you don't know how long I've waited! Oh darling, your free now, don't you see? Don't you feel it?" She asked, half sobbing half laughing.

She kept babbling on and on, about finally, and thank goodness, until he broke her ramble with his lips on hers.

"Love, shut up." He smirked.

"Righto." She giggled.

"Mum!" They let go almost immediately, thinking Toby had seen them, but Nellie laughed at their sudden movement.

"Yes love?" She called.

"...What's this?" She gave Sweeney a confused look. He shrugged his shoulders, and he walked behind her, into the sitting room.

Nellie walked in to see Toby holding a little book, with a huge locket on it, keeping it shut. Her eyes widened. Anger took over.

"Toby!" She snapped, slapping the book from his hands.

"You'll not touch what isn't yours." She muttered, putting the book behind her hands.

"I'm so sorry Mum, I didn't reali-" But he stopped when he realized what Sweeney had done.

Sweeney had reached back and took it from her hand. She spun around. Tears were already pouring.

"Sweeney. Please. Please. Not again." She whimpered.

He looked at the book first, reading her name on a nametag. Certainly not her handwriting. Looked so familiar... So..

"Lucy." He whispered. She shut her eyes.

He pulled a razor from his pocket slicing open the leather strap that held it closed. He flipped through the pages, his eyes growing colder, darker.

"Sweeney?" She whispered.

_"My dearest Nellie. I am sitting here, having drank a whole bottle of arsenic, thinking about my life. It's quite messed up isn't it? I am leaving this so you know what happened. I am leaving Johanna in your care. If Benjamin comes, just tell him. Tell him I couldn't take it anymore. I do feel a little bit of guilt, but I know I am not fit to take care of Johanna in this condition. You always hit if off so well with her. She'll adjust. I will miss you dear, dear, Nellie. You were my friend when I needed you most. I hope you come soon, to see to Johanna. She is crying now, but I cannot move. I can't hold on much longer, and finally, maybe I shall be at peace. Goodbye Nellie. Love, your friend, Lucy Barker."_

Sweeney thought he'd read it over a million times. For the first time in years, he felt the heat in his eyes. He was crying. Hot tears poured down his face.

"Why didn't you show me this?" He whispered.

"I thought you might take all your bloody time moping about it. Sweeney, I only did it because I thought you needed to move on, and not put any more mental strain on you. You were so cold and quiet then. I saw you warming up. I saw you breaking free, but I knew if I showed you this, we'd be back at the beginning. I am so sorry." She sobbed.

For once, he understood why she had lied to him. It was true, he would have moped and stayed in his room and been even more solemn than he'd already been. But not anymore. Not now. Not when he'd worked SO hard to be able to love someone again. He looked up at her tear stained face, and looked down at the VERY confused boy.

"It's alright." He whispered. But she'd heard. She ran into his arms.

"_Oof."_ He let out a deep breath, as her body collided into his.

"Oh thank god." She kept mumbling into his shoulder. He looked back at Toby, who had an even more confused expression.

"It's gone Nellie. Really and truly, they are gone. I promise. I'm not looking back anymore." He said, so that only she could hear.

"Finally." She smiled.

He'd broken through his rough exterior.

She'd know there was always something good shining through, just trying to break through.

And he'd done it. He was ready to be happy again.

But she just didn't realize, he really, already was.

**There you go loves! I just figured out that it actually tells you how many hits you get on this thing. Wow I'm slow. But I have actually gotten a bunch of hits from all over the world. I have a new found appreciation for It's letting me spread my stories for free. It it pretty amazing actually. Ok, enough with my sappy thank you ending haha, New chapter coming tomorrow I think! R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hmmm, is it just me, or have I lost some readers.. I hope not! Probaly because I am such a suckish person because I rarely update :( I am sooo sorry! Here yah go!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD**

Things basically were the same. Except Toby had finally gotten up, and was able to help Nellie again. As she had hoped, he didn't recall anything that happened that nightt, thank god. But she'd noticed that Sweeney had gone back to being quiet again. And instead of the dozens of kisses she received each day, it had gone down to maybe two or three at night. But these weren't just kisses. They were almost like.. a desperate call for help. As if that's the way he had to communicate to her. She didn't care either way, mind you. She got his lips on hers by the end of the day.

But after trying to mull over, what was exactly going to happen with her life, that night, he came down to her parlor, and she finally understood what was going on.

"Mum? S'alright if I go get some taffy's or something? I've been saving my tips people been giving me, and I got a huge one from that older gentlemen that came earlier." Toby babbled on a lot to her lately. She was exausted tonight. It was buzzing during the supper rush.

They had just gotten done cleaning up, and now, she was going to curl up with her favorite book.

"Sure thing love, be back soon though ok? You should still be careful with that head of yours." She smiled faintly, and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks!" He said, spinning on his heels, and grabbing his money.

"Anything you need Mum?"

"Hm? No love." She smiled.

"Alright then." He made one last wave at her, and ran outside.

Actually there WAS something Nellie needed. But she herself didn't know. Maybe a purpose in life? Yes, that was probaly it. But there was nothing. Sure, Toby needed her, but that was basically it. Maybe Sweeney did too, she didn't truly know. It was almost depressing to think the only people in the world she loved were one little boy, and a grown depressed man. The little boy wasn't even really HER little boy. In a way, she was alone. If she died or left, sure they'd be a little sad, but Toby'd manage, and Sweeney... Sweeney would probaly kill himself one of these days, with or without her.

For a little while, she thought that he was ready for her. Actually she thought she KNEW. After all, he had told her those words himself, but nothing ever happened after it.

'I should be happy he's even letting himself kiss me.' She reasoned to herself. She shook her head, trying to free herself on these dreary thought's, and turned to her book.

_"The woman sat in her kitchen, thinking of what to do with that horrible man that treated her so wrong. She loved him so much it hurt. He hated her so much, it killed her deep inside. She realized she had nothing to live for. Nobody truly needed her. No one at all."_

She slammed the book down. Holy shit. That was like just like her. Well this wasn't going to work was it? She sighed, and decided to try to fall asleep, but the minute she got comfortable, she heard footsteps coming down from Sweeney's parlor.

"God dammit." She whispered. She shrugged her shoulders, and decided to be silent with him this time. She curled back in, and pretended to be asleep.

She heard the footsteps reach the doorway to her living room, and she heard him pause. Was he going to leave? Nope.

She listened, and heard yet again his shoes shuffling to her chair. But she sensed that he had knelt down, because she felt her book slide from her stomach. She peeped her eyes open to slits, and saw him puting the book away, and snapped them shut when he turned around. He came back over, and she heard him drag a chair next to her.

This man was bloody odd.

She felt him drape her arm onto her stomach, which she had earlier, let slip nonchantly down the side of the chair. She stopped breathing when she heard him speak,

"I'm sorry Nellie." That's all he said, for at least five minutes. He must have just been looking at her. Just looking at her. But Nellie kept her eyes shut, and let him sit.

"I just don't know what to do any more. I think I love you, and the next I'm angry at you for not telling me about the letter from Lucy. Yet, it makes sense why you didn't tell me. I just don't know." He said, the sadness breaking Nellie's heart. He kissed her cheek, and she shifted a little to see what he did. But all he did, was pick her up, arm under her knees, other cradling her back. She wrapped her arms snugly onto his neck, and he walked to her bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot, and she held on tighter. She didn't want him to go. She needed him. He made her feel safe. Something about his strong arms was just so, comforting.

He leaned over, and set her back onto the bed. But she didn't let go. She heard him chuckle slightly, and she smiled too, finally opening her eyes. She loved that sound from her. Happiness, laughter, something in his voice that made him sound joyful. He looked down at her, and brushed the hair off of her shoulder.

"Please stay." She whispered. He looked down at her, and glanced nervously at his shoes. Nellie only smiled wider. He had a hint of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"What of the boy?" He asked. She just smiled again, pulling at his wrist. Finally he sat beside her, and rested his hand on the curve of her hip.

"He left to go buy some candy or something. To be honest I wasn't really listening. So dead tired from tonight! Did you see how many bloody customors there wa-"

She was cut short by his finger pressing onto her lips. She looked at his face, and he smiled faintly whispering,

"If you expect me to stay Mrs. Lovett, I am expecting to get some sleep, and how do you suppose that'll work out if you talk my ear off?" He said, smirking all the while.

She rolled her eyes, and mockingly zipped her lips shut. He smiled, and slid his jacket off,

"That's more like it." He layed down next to her, and as he suspected, he immediately felt her shuffle closer to him. She wrapped her hands back around his back, and her face pressed to his chest. She decided to try her luck, and waited to see his reaction.

She leaned up and kissed him quickly, ducking her face down. She felt him gingerly kiss the top of her head, and heave an extremely long sigh.

She tried to keep quiet, but had a burning question on her mind.

"Sweeney?" She whispered, she felt his body stiffen.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you ever wonder if there's a purpose to life? Like it really all just a waste of time?" She asked, breathing in his scent. He shuffled down lower, and laid so that he was facing her. She looked deep into his eyes, and he opened his mouth,

"Yes. Dozens of times. And I finally have my answer." He said, his voice going deep. She closed her eyes briefly, as his mouth expertly collide on hers.

"That. You. Your my purpose now. My stubborn self has just taken forever to realize this." She kept her eyes shut, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. Thanks so much love. Now yah givin' me a purpose in life. You. Toby. Your my little family in a way." She said, opening her eyes, to see Sweeney's glistening in the dark. He really was a gorgeous man.

They lay there, for at least another half hour, when Sweeney felt Nellie give another sigh, and realized she'd fallen asleep. He sat in the darkness just thinking.

About him. About her. Even slightly about Toby. He looked down, and noticed that she'd entwined her legs into his comfortably under the blankets, and his hand was dangerously close to her breast.

He stared down at it. Her nightgown had slid down painfully low, and her milky white skin was shining at him. He gulped back the large lump in his throat, and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Lust. And a growing pulse in his lower self. Growing and growing. He shut his eyes tightly, tying to fight back his thoughts, but couldn't pass it. He opened his eyes, and his erection was also dangerously close to her leg. He shifted, and after a few minutes, he worked himself down. He couldn't be looking there again.

He ripped his head to the door, when he heard Toby's heavy footsteps clicking on the floor.

"Oh bloody hell.." He whispered. He kept watching, and saw Nellie's bedroom door creak open. The light piercing his eyes. One could only imagine what Toby would think they'd been doing whilst he was gone. Sweeney gulped.

"Mum? Oh.." He whispered, as he walked to the bed. Sweeney put his finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Your Mum wasn't.. feeling to well." He lied. Toby just stared in disbelief.

"What was wrong?" He asked quietly, walking to the other side of her bed. Oh shit.

"Said her head was hurting, and that she just wanted some company.." He said, hoping it'd work.

"I see Mr. Todd." He kissed Nellie's forehead, and whispered goodnight to her. He paused at the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Todd." He whispered.

"Goodnight boy." Sweeney said, looking at him. Toby waved, and shut the door, letting all the light be gone. Sweeney's jaw loosened, and he relaxed again. He was always on edge around the boy. He still felt that tinge of guilt wash over him everytime he saw him.

He shut his eyes, and leaned again Nellie. When a wonderful thought came across his mind.

Tomorrow was Sunday. Free to just relax with her. With Nellie. His Mrs. Lovett.

**There yahh go darlings :D Thanks sooo much for reading! Twas a little short, buttt It'll do, I'm writing the next chapter as we speak! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here yah go guys! Just a warning.. some sex below ;) If you don't like these parts, then wait for the next chapter ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Sweeney blinked his eyes open, trying to mentally close the windows directly in front of him. He looked over at Nellie, who was looking at him, and smiled at him.

"Bloody hell Mrs. Lovett... Where are your fucking shades?" Sweeney asked, covering his face with a pillow.

"I like the sun in the morning." She replied nonchantly. Almost darkly. Sweeney looked at her from under the pillow. She brought her knees to her chest, and rested his chin on her arms. Once again, her nightgown was slanting of her left shoulder.

"Something wrong?" He asked, stretching his arms.

"No love." She replied.

"I can tell when your lying." He protested.

"S'fine love." She said, looking at him with sad eyes. He looked at her, almost silently demanding her to tell him what happened.

"I've just been thinking." She said. God, this woman was insufferable.

"About?" He asked, a little exasperated.

"Well, all the women that come for pies here, have been making some NASTY rumors about me." She said.

"I know it's childish of me to care, but none the less they hurt."

"What kind of rumors?" Sweeney asked.

"Like.. I'm your mistress, or that I'm a whore, or that you fuck me. Then yesterday, they asked if I was pregnant, and I immediately denied, and you wouldn't believe what she said. "_Well, I'd noticed that your mid section had grown since last month, and your barber has been following you around lately. Can't help my curiousity dear."_

Nellie said, mocking the older womans english accent.

"I almost ripped her hair out of her ugly little bun she had pulled back, and clawed at her skin, that fucking busy body." She growled to herself.

"Fuck them." Sweeney said. She looked at him.

"Fuck them. Who cares what the hell she says. How does she know whether or not I fuck you. Would it matter if it did?" Sweeney blurted out. She sat in disbelief. But she only laughed when she once again saw his cheeks go pink like they did sometimes. That was one of the things she loved about him. His shyness.

She laughed even harder, when she realized what he looked like. His hair scattered everywhere on top of his head.

"You look a bloody fright Mista T." She giggled. But she felt herself being pushed onto her back, with his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't." He whispered into her ear. She held her breath, when she realized that he had his knees beside her legs, and his hands beside her head. He ducked his head down, and kissed her lightly.

She opened her mouth, and immediately felt his tongue press between her teeth. The warm sensation she received of their tongues touching, sent shiver down her stomach.

He reached down, and ran his hand down her stomach, over her legs, and back up, pulling her gown with his fingers. With this movement, she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down, and saw his pants seeming to grow tighter at his waist.

She smirked, thinking that she was turning him on like that.

Wait. Was this really happening? Was it going to happen? For real?

He tilted his head back up, and kissed her neck fiercely.

Most definetly. She smiled, when she felt him slip his hand up her nightgown.

"Wait. What about Toby?" She asked, and she realized just how out of breath she was from just that. He wasted no time, and bolted to the door, and locked it shut.

"We'll just have to keep quiet now won't we Mrs. Lovett?" He smirked. He went back to his position, but this time slipped her nightgown higher and higher, until she could pull it all the way off. He looked down at her now exposed breasts, and hardened at the thought of last night's occurence. He smashed his mouth back to her neck, and heard her give out a stifled gutteral moan from her mouth.

She reached for his buttons, and slowly undid them, and he shrugged it off of his shoulders. He was perfect. Perfectly fit, yet not to muscular. She reached down, and rubbed his manhood through his pants, and he choked back a deep growl.

"You like that do yah?" She smiled. He smirked back at her, and jumped out of the bed again, but this time, slid his pants off, and she reached over and ripped his underwear off, his member bobbing free.

He really WAS amazing. She'd only seen a few men's privates, but this.. Oh this. This was something you could only dream of having to yourself.

He leaned down, and kissed her breasts, lightly nipping at them. She gasped when she felt him flick his tongue ontop of her now extremely hardened nipple. She squirmed even more, when he laid his palm over her also extremely lower self.

"You like that too?" He smiled at her, slowly peeling down her panties. He looked down at her perfectly kept curls on her lowerself, dripping wet for him.

He gulped, just thinking how'd it'd feel to fill up a woman again. Again.

"Yah sure you want to do this love?" Nellie asked, desperately hoping he'd say yes.

And he did. He looked up into her eyes, and nodded. She propped her self onto the pillows, and he parted her legs with his hands. He glided his finger over her slick opening. She gasped, clamping her mouth shut, so that Toby could her the loudest scream she wanted to scream. Of pleasure.

"Hard isn't it?" Sweeney smirked, watching how desperately she was trying to keep quiet.

"Well, I know you are." She said, gripping onto his member, pumping slowly. He leaned his head back, mouth open in a silent moan.

"Sweeney, I can't wait much longer.." She whispered, pulling his face closer to hers. He nodded, and positioned himself, and looked into her eyes, and felt himself pulse harder if possible, looking at her face as he entered her. Full of bliss and ecstacy. He himself let out a growl, feeling her tight walls clenching around his.

He shoved harder, and harder, filling her more and more. She sat up, pressing her breasts to his tight chest, and wrapped her legs around his back. He wrapped his around hers also, as if they were just sitting together. He kissed her collarbone, and down in between her breasts, feeling that occasional buzz of pleasure hit him when she rocked her hips, grinding on him. She sucked on his neck, and she layed back down, pulling him down with her. He wrapped his hand around her shoulders, and pulled and shoved, harder and harder, his breath sucking in and out.

She felt herself getting wetter as she heard their skin slapping as they rocked back and forth. Until finally he hit that spot. That special spot that every woman wanted her man to find and boy, did he find it. And as if you knew too, and slammed harder at that same spot, until Nellie couldn't control it anymore. She grabbed his neck, and pulled his lips over hers, letting a huge groan escape into his mouth, hoping that might help stifle her noises. He smirked, at the intense passion he was feeling with her. It was trully amazing. Crazy, yet romantic. Hard, yet soft. It was trully perfection.

As quick he he'd entered her, her orgasm engulfed her at the same speed. It rocketed through her body violantly, making her body tremble beneath his arms. He felt her writhing in ecstasy, and he soon followed suit, when he felt her hole tighten and loosen around his member. He felt that familiar warmth spreading down his stomach, through his.. RIGHT into her. That seed just spitting out. He could've sworn that was the longest ejaculation he'd experienced in his entire life. Nellie shook one last time, feeling his warmth fill her. It was the oddest sensation. He pulled out, their juices still dripping down their private areas. But they didn't care.

They just laid there. Sweat and juices and all.

"God Nellie.." He smiled, eyes shut still.

"I love you Sweeney." She replied, feeling that warm afterglow taking control of her body.

"..And I you Nellie." He said. Not quite saying the words, but comforting Nellie the while. She curled his arms, her frail body fitting like a puzzle piece into his strong arms.

"Sweeney?"

"What?"

"It's only four in the morning." She giggled.

"Thank god." He said, and he felt the exhaustion of their previous crazy sex, controlling his body, as he let himself fall back to sleep.

They both were almost asleep, when they heard fists pounding on the door.

"Open up! It's the police!" They heard. The bolted up, sleep escaping there minds.

"Shit." They said almost in unison.

**Dah dah dah dahhhh haha hopefully writing some more in the morning! Happy Thanksgiving everyoneeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Voila! I feel smart for using that word :) haha ok here yah are! (.. still no reviews..)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

"What the bloody 'ell..?" Nellie mumbled, immediately jumping to her feet, throwing on her underclothes and robe.

"Sweeney, you don't think they know.. do they?" She asked, suddenly becoming very scared.

"Just don't blurt anything out if they ask anything." Sweeney said hastily, she remained silent, and they slipped out the door.

"Where are you going?" Nellie asked, and Sweeney tried to step aside of her.

"..Where the fuck do you think I'm going?" Sweeney asked, becoming agitated.

"Well, if we come out messy as we are, they'll think we've been messing around. Can't have the law knowing that. Lay out on the settee, and put a blanket on. Make 'em think your sleeping down here. If they ask, I'll just tell 'em it's freezing up in your shop where you normally sleep." Nellie replied quickly, already thinking up a scheme.

"Your bloody brilliant!" Sweeney smiled, but they both hurried when they heard more fists slamming on the door.

"Open up! Immediately!" They man roared. Sweeney adjusted himself, and waved Nellie on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, to bloody early to be banging on someone's door.." Nellie called.

She ran to the front door, and opened it an inch.

"Who is it? OH! Sorry sir, thought it was one of those crazy men thinking they could get a pie at this hour again." Nellie quickly covered up, trying to make it believable.

"Yes, well. Are you going to let me in?" The policemen demanded. She put on a fake smile, and continued.

"Yes yes! But mind you, my barber upstairs is sleeping in the living room. Bloody freezing up there in that little barber shop! Couldn't have him getting sick now could I?" She smiled, leading them into the kitchen. She looked up, and saw two other men walk behind the fat man she'd earlier spoken to.

"Hmm. Yes." He replied. Nellie noticed he was looking precautiously around him, as if something was going to pop out on him.

"What can I do for you fine gentlemen? Cup o' tea?" She smiled, pointing to her tea kettle.

"No no. I have a few questions if you don't mind." She gulped back her suddenly dry throat.

Sweeney lay in the living room, listening to the men speak to Nellie, keeping his eyes shut.

'Bloody hell, don't mess up now Nellie.' He said to himself.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you've heard of the disappearances of the great Judge Turpin, and his wonderful dear friend Beadle Bafford have gone missing yes?"

"Yes, my friend Mrs. Green informed me. Such a shame. You always say the Judge trying to make a difference in this community. He was such an honerable man if I do say so myself." She said, hating the lies she spewed from her mouth. NONE of that was true. At ALL

"I've also had SEVERAL complaints, of an awful stench coming from your bakehouse. And I also have a complaint for your barber. Won't you sit down?" He smiled, bearing his disgusting yellow teeth to Nellie, his face sweaty and pudgy.

Nellie at first stood her ground, but the policeman sat her down himself. She almost got angry, but blinked back the heat in her eyes.

"Yes, well? The questions? And what might I ask are your names?" She replied hastily. The man sneered at her. She gulped loudly.

"Oh! How TERRIBLY rude of me!" He grinned devilishly.

"I am Timothy Stint. This here is Joseph Stint, my brother, " He said, pointing to a taller more skinny man. "and this is George Hilton. He's my officer in training at the moment." He said, pointing to a what looked like, a frightened little boy in the corner. He was at least 18 years old, but he still looked young.

"Your Nellie Lovett, am I correct?" He said, the fakeness oozing from his words.

"Yes..." She replied, a little bit annoyed.

"The questions sir? It's awful late, and me bones are awful weary from tonights dinner rush." She gritted through her teeth.

"I can imagine so, what with all of your pies you been baking correct? Might I ask where you get your meat from?" He asked. Shit.

"Down where my mother lives, in a few miles from here, almost down in the border of London. Little place called Gorkey's. He barely gets by poor fellow. But his meat is bloody well sliced I can tell you that." She lied.

"Yes.. well, I've had some reports that your barber, Sweeney Todd? Has had some of his customers walk in, never to return again." He said in disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nellie asked, trying to sound innocent in this matter.

"Well, I presumed, YOU would know this."

"And why would I know sir?" She asked, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, I believe, this is just what I believe mind you, I believe, that you and Mr. Todd, have a little scheme you've devised." He said, his voice suddenly becoming low.

"What scheme?" She asked, she was actually getting extremely nervous.

"Well, I sat and thought about this for a while you know.." He said, pacing around her chair, making Nellie's palms sweat.

"I have a hypothesis.. but I COULD be wrong you know. Is it possible, that you and Mr. Todd work together? As in, he slaughter's his customers in a way, and you somehow use some of the meat on their poor bones for your pies?" He asked, staring intently at her. Holy fuck, this guy was CLEVER.

"Sir, I find it insulting, that you would believe Mr. Todd and I as such monsters. This actually pains me to hear." She said coldly, convincing as ever, but he only became angrier at her use of words.

"LIAR!" He yelled, slapping her cheek. She peeked her eyes into the settee, and saw Sweeney now sitting up.

'Don't move Sweeney don't move.' She kept repeating to herself. She looked at George, who looked appalled at what Timothy had just done.

"Ow dare you? In me own house!" Nellie muttered to herself, glaring at Timothy.

"I'll not be lied to Mrs. Lovett. Now, then. If this ISN'T true. Where have Sweeney's customers gone to?" He asked, flashing yet again a cheesy smile.

"First of all, I don't really understand the whole concept of this "not coming back out" thing, and second of all, you really think Sweeney Todd would kill someone for meat?" She asked, trying to look at him in shock. Timothy cleared his throat.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where do you get your meat from?" He demanded, his face now inches directly in front of her. She smelled his stale breath.

"I already TOLD you. Gorkey's!" She hissed, dramatically leaning back, as to show him he was getting too close.

"Don't get too hasty now Mrs. Lovett, he's just asking you some questions is all. It's our job you know. And we expect full honesty." Joseph suddenly spoke up, the same venomous voice coming from his mouth as his brothers. Yet George stood stiff as a rock.

"And honesty's what you got." She said, but this time, Joseph slapped her. This time on her right cheek. His slap stung more than the other, and she felt the tears roll down her eyes. She looked again, hoping for his help, and saw Sweeney standing now. He looked as if he was going to blow. He swiflty walked in, and spoke with ease,

"What's seems to be the trouble gentlemen?" The fakeness also seeping through his words. His eyes almost glowed a fiery red.

"Ah, look who's woken from his slumber. Well, we've been asking the little lady here some questions, and I believe she's lying." Timothy glared at Nellie.

"I ain't bloody lying!" She snarled. But Joseph turned, and hit her on the head, making her feel dizzy.

"Shut up woman. Let him finish." He said, glaring daggers at him. But it was too late for them. Sweeney pounced on them.

"I do not see a reason to be hitting her or slapping her sir. I'll think it's about time you left." Sweeney said, motioning to the door. But Timothy spoke first,

"Not till I have my questions asked and ANSWERED." He spat, looking back at Nellie. He grabbed Sweeney's long hair, and dragged him to sit in the chair nearest Nellie. Not a good idea. Sweeney stood up, and punched him square in the jaw. Timothy fell back, and Sweeney went for Joseph too, but he grabbed Mrs. Lovett, and placed a gun to her head.

"No more hasty moves sir." He replied, his voice strong and menacing. Sweeney had knocked Timothy out good. He lay on the floor, his disgusting fat stomach peeking through his shirt. Nellie froze. The man had his hand firmly around her neck, almost choking her. Not to mention there was a cold gun pressed to her temple.

All the while George stood, paralyzed in fear of what was going on.

Sweeney froze also. But stood up, walking to Joseph.

_CHINK._

Joseph had cocked the gun. He froze in his footsteps. George lifted a shaky hand to Joseph's shoulder,

"Come on Joe, let's not make too big a deal." But Sweeney took his opportunity. He flipped his razor out in the blink of an eye, and sliced Joseph's neck when he had turned to look at George. But Joseph had gotten to fire his gun.

Nellie wrenched herself free from his grip, and saw him fall to the ground dead. She lifted her head to Sweeney, and saw him clutching his side. Blood was running from underneath his hands. He looked up.

Everything was in slow motion. He heard the gun fire, and he felt a cold sting go into his side, just above his waist. He looked up and saw Nellie rushing to him, and the younger boy just standing there in fear.

But Sweeney walked to the boy. He held the razor to George's neck and muttered,

"Tell no one of this. Run. Get away from these monsters." He growled, his voice cracking with pain. George nodded fiercely, and ran. Ran and ran and ran. Till he had no where to run.

Nellie ran over to Sweeney, and muttered curse words over and over.

"I'm fine Nellie." Sweeney groaned.

"Yeh, your FINE!" She said, and began breaking into hysterics.

"Go lie on the settee. I'll be back!" She said, running to the cupboards, grabbing things here and there.

Sweeney fumbled over a few feet, and finally, fell onto the couch. He looked down at his right side, and lifted his hand, and pulled up his now sticky with blood, shirt. He looked, and saw a hole, with a tiny bit of metal sticking through. The bullet. He touched it lightly, and cried out in pain. Within seconds, Nellie ran in with tweezers, bandages, water and towels.

She leaned by his side, and looked at it.

"Oh my god Sweeney. What do I do?" She said, the fear making her voice tremble.

"Just take the fucker out!" Sweeney groaned.

"How!" She cried.

"Use the tweezers or something!" He said, pointing to them.

She shakily lifted them, and carefully placed them near his wound.

"Ready?" He nodded hurriedly.

"oh god, oh god, oh god," She kept muttering.

Sweeney clenched his eyes shut, and felt her tweezers stretching his skin apart, and he felt them clamp around the bullet.

She gingerly pulled it out, little by little, and finally when it squeezed through, he let out a horrible cry of pain. Immediately, blood poured out, that the bullet had been blocking. She hastily grapped a towel, and pressed it to his side, making him groan.

After a few more minutes, Nellie had finished, and rested her hand on his head.

"OK?"

"...yes." He said, letting his eyes shut, the pain numbing away.

"Thank god." She whispered.

"Thank you Nellie." He muttered, reaching for her hand.

"It's fine lovie."

"Tomorrow, get Toby around. Get your things, and we're leaving. Far away. Far, far, far away." He said, letting the sleep overpower him.

**Hmmm haha we shall see where they'll be headed... ;) review pleaseeee**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I've gotten a lot of readers on this story! Yay! Haha, anyway, here yah go!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

"Mum!" They heard, calling from the darkness. Sweeney nodded his head towards the door, where Toby slept, and Nellie gently patted Sweeney's chest, and went to see what Toby was yelling about.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, trying to stay calm, even though her heart was beating furiously still after the commotion.

"I heard a gunshot. Was it Mr. Todd? Are you ok? They told me, he was up to something. Oh Mum, tell me your alright!" Toby said in one breath, almost knocking Nellie down with his arms as he hugged her.

But Nellie just stood, staring. What was he talking about?

"_Who _told you it was Mr. T?" She asked, almost a bit angrily. Toby stood as if he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Um.. yesterday.. some .. um.. men, they asked me a few questions about.. Mr. Todd." He said slowly, looking at the floor.

"What the bloody hell did you tell them?" She yelled loudly, pulling on Toby's right ear.

"Nothing honest!" He cried. But she slapped his cheek, and demanded him to tell what happened. He burst in loud tears, and Nellie tried to drag out what happened.

Meanwhile,

Sweeney looked up suddenly when he heard raised voices, and what sounded like Toby crying.

He winced, opening his eyes to the harsh light. He sat up slightly, and looked at his side. He had no shirt on, and just a huge white bandage wrapped around his whole side.

He saw the dark shade of the blood being held behind the bandage and suddenly felt very queazy.

'_Man up Sweeney..' _He said to himself, embarrassed he was being grossed out so easily.

_'It's my own fucking blood!'_ He said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Just then he heard what sounded like a glass breaking.

"DAMN!" He heard Nellie scream from Toby's room.

He looked over to see Nellie dragging Toby by his arm, a frustrated and scared expression on her face.

Sweeney slowly sat up, resting his weight on his elbows.

"What the bloody hell's going on?" Sweeney grumbled, looking at the flushed Mrs. Lovett, and tearstained Toby.

"Well? Out with it!" Nellie yelled, shoving Toby towards Sweeney. Toby twitched as he came nearer to Sweeney.

"I..I...can't." Toby whispered, bursting into tears. Nellie felt a little bit bad, but the feeling quickly left her mind.

"Yes, you c_an._" She said strongly.

"Well..the officers..yesterday..they..asked me some q-q-questions.." Toby sniffed and stuttered in between tears. Sweeney raised his eyebrow waiting for some more.

"They asked me to think about your customers. How many came in and how many came out. That sort of thing. And the more I thought about it, I rarely see customers leaving." He said, wiping his tears away.

"Then they said that they had been wanting to talk to you for a while... said you'd been actin' mighty suspicious. Said I should steer clear of you." He suddenly glared.

"But, at first, I ignored it. After I saw you getting on with Mum, I thought you were a good guy. Is it true? Everything they said?" He asked, stepping closer to Sweeney, no longer fearing him. He was injured, not as strong. He could take Sweeney.

"Toby.." Nellie said all of a sudden, very sweetly and reassuring.

"Things have happened to our Mr. Todd, that no one should _ever _experience, in their entire lives. 'Orrible things. Terrible." She said, sitting on her chair, pulling Toby's hands to her lap. Toby, just looked back and forth.

Sweeney looked at the floor, running his fingers through his long black hair.

"You've got to understand, that Mr. Todd hasn't truly done anything wrong. At all. All right Toby?" She asked, praying to god he agreed.

Toby glared at Mr. Todd, but realized Sweeney Todd had an odd look about him. Almost sorrow. He looked like he wasn't really there. Like a ghost sitting their, tears shining in his eyes. Sweeney looked up suddenly, and whispered.

"We have to go. Now." He said, sitting up, trying to hide the pain. Nellie stood up, moving Toby slightly to get to Sweeney.

"Love, you ain't gonna be able to go nowhere with that hole in yer side." She said, rather sadly. He just shook his head, took a breath, and sat up all the way.

He wanted so badly to cry out in pain, but he needed to be the strong one. Nellie stood, waiting to see if he fell, as he stood up.

He wobbled a bit, then looked at his side, and back at Nellie.

"Well? Why are you standing there? Get your things and lets go!" He growled, gently shoving Toby to his room, as to tell him to get going.

But Nellie stood, and waited for Toby to close his door. She looked back, and Sweeney looked straight into her eyes. And for the first time, he saw fear in Mrs. Lovett's eyes. He walked over to her, slowly regaining his stature and strength, and awkwardly patted her shoulder. Nellie, however, hugged him gently, and cried in his arms. Sweeney stood, not sure what to do, so he gently stroked her brown hair, his hand slowly going down her spine, hugging her tighter.

Sweeney closed his eyes and breathed a long sigh, then opened his eyes, and decided it was time to go.

He stepped away, and Nellie wiped some tears away, afraid he was angry she did that. But he wasn't. Shocked, to say the least.

"Where we gonna go? Huh? We can't hide from the law." She said, sniffling slightly. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"And why not?"

They locked eyes, and both smirked a devious, dastardly smirk at the exact same time.

Nellie had stalled Toby in her room, helping her pack some clothes, while Sweeney discarded the bodies into the furnace.

Toby had a some duffel bag with his essentials, and Nellie packed a bag each for her and Sweeney.

At last, they stood outide the Pie Shop, all evidance and traces of them either burned or destroyed. Sweeney glanced up at his little barber shop.

His first home with his first wife, where they raised their first child for a year.

He felt Nellie's little hand on his broad shoulder, and heard her whisper,

"You can go back up if you like, but remember we best get going soon, sun'll be up in at least four hours." He shook his head, gulped back a few tears he had felt coming, and glanced back at Nellie and Toby. Toby looked scared to death, his big eyes showing years of wisdom than any young boy should have. And Nellie. Sweet Nellie. The one woman who had stood beside him all of these years. The woman who helped with his killing sprees. The woman who helped him get his revenge.

"Well, let get going." He took the lead, his body remarkably recovering from that fatal wound. He didn't really feel pain at all. He felt numb. Empty.

Until he felt Nellie slip her hand free hand into his. She squeezed it reassuringly, and they melted into the dark shadows, ready for what ever came next.

**Sorry it's soooo short ;( But I have a fun/naughty chapter coming hehe next chapter I think :D I am writing it now! Thank god for weekends! Do forgive my laziness on writing! Read and REVIEW! Bye lovies!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hehehe :) prepare for implied naugtiness below :) Hoping this is a longer chapter than usual! :D Enjoy and REVIEW! I have had like a LOT of hits on this story! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

It seemed like it had been hours and hours since they'd begun their journey. They had crossed a few roads and bridges here and there, and finally made to the country. It was early morning, and it was extremely cold out. Sweeney, to his disbelief, still felt stronger than ever. He knew Toby was on the verge of passing out though.

"We've got to stop somewhere. He'll catch his death if we don't find a place to stay. Wha' about tha' house there?" She asked, motioning her head to a little cottage on the pebble stone path. Sweeney nodded, and knelt down to Toby who was wrapped in many blankets and a big black hat. It was almost amusingly cute, but Sweeney ignored this. He said Toby's name, but Toby hadn't even realized Sweeney was leaning forward, Sweeney realized his eyes and ears were covered, and when Sweeney folded the fabric up, Toby jumped horribly. Sweeney couldn't help but laugh at the boy's scared and innocent face.

"Just me. Toby, we are going to try to stay at that house down there. Think you can walk that far?" He asked. Nellie stood in amazement. She had never seen him interact so sweetly to the boy. They'd always had an odd grudge against each other. Sweeney looked closely to see Toby shake his head sadly.

"Too tired." He whispered, and Sweeney just nodded. He looked at the boy, and realized his lips were turning a bit blue. He need to get to some warmth fast.

He looked at Toby once more, and scooped the boy into his arms. Involuntarily, Toby wrapped his little arms around Sweeney's neck, enjoying the body heat.

"Come on." Sweeney muttered trying to regain his seriousness, as Nellie was beaming at him from behind.

After a few more minutes they reached the front door. Nellie boldly knocked on the door, and saw a light flicker on.

They stood, waiting nervously, and Sweeney realized that Toby was shivering horribly in his arms. He felt a flicker of guilt. He shouldn't have walked them this long.

"Ello, what can I do for yah?" A womans voice asked from the door. They lifted their heads to see a young woman smiling at them, and what was probaly her husband standing behind her, looking at Sweeney. Sweeney gave a weak smile, and let Nellie lead the lie.

"Hello. We were wonderin' if it would be alright if we let our boy.. James get in to some warmth. We've been walking quite aways, and the storms picked up." Nellie said, looking out at the rain and snow that was mixing together. Sweeney took a moment to realize just how cold it really was.

"Of course! Come in, come in! Quickly now, don't want that wind blowing out our little fire!" The woman smiled. The man smiled at them as they entered, and pointed to the living room.

The woman grabbed a few blankets, and pointed to a couch that was sitting in front of a fireplace, a fire blazing, with it's orange glow illuminating the room.

"Set 'im right here." She said, helping Sweeney guide Toby to the couch. Before Sweeney pulled away, Toby grabbed his sleeve, and beckoned Sweeney closer.

Sweeney tilted his ear, and heard the little boy whisper almost inaudibly,

"Why did Mum say my name was James." Sweeney looked up at the boy, wrapping more blankets around him stiffly.

"Just go along Toby. You'll be fine, you'll see." Sweeney replied gruffly, straightening himself back, to see that the woman had settled Nellie into another smaller couch.

"Now, what are your names?" The man asked, his voice more quiet than you'd expect.

"Oh! Sorry bou' that!" Nellie smiled. She looked at Sweeney, almost asking for permission to say what was coming. He nodded, looking her in the eye. She took a breath.

"My name is Elizabeth Smith. And this is my husband, Matthew." She breathed, enjoying those words fall from her mouth. The lying part was going to be easy.

"Well nice meeting you folks. My name is Sarah, and this is my husband Jack. Where are you two headed?" The woman smiled, looking at both of them.

Sweeney sat beside Nellie, and spoke first.

"We don't rightly know. Somewhere in the city." He smiled. He had plan in his mind also. If the police ever asked about them here, these people would most likely tell them that they'd been "wanting" to go the city, directing the police back to London. Nellie looked at him in confusion, but he gave her a look that told her to keep quiet, and she did. The man walked up behind his wife, resting his hands onto his wife's shoulders.

Jack was a skinny fellow. Tall too. At least a foot taller than his own wife. And Sarah was a short thin woman, who looked around in her thirties.

Nellie peeked over at Toby, who seemed to have fallen asleep already.

"You two can sleep in here with your son, or if you'd like, the guest room." Sarah said, smiling at them with complete innocence. They almost felt bad for lying so much.

"I think we'll just stay here and keep an eye on him. Thank you so much, your housing is greatly appreciated!" Nellie smiled.

"Alright, let me get some pillows and a few more blankets for you. If you need anything, our room is down the hall, last door." Nellie and Sweeney nodded.

Jack came back with some more wood to build up the fire to last longer, and Sarah had given them some pillows and such.

"There's wood over there if it dies down." Jack smiled, and Sweeney thanked him. Finally after they'd bid them goodnight, Sweeney and Nellie were alone.

Sweeney sat, and propped a pillow against the edge of the couch, pulling Nellie down next to him. She set her head onto his lap, and he pulled a blanket down onto her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Sweeney absently played with Nellie's hair.

"Sweeney?" He heard her whisper. He leaned down, his chin brushing her cheek.

"Yes?" She shifted her head, so that she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm scared." That's all she said. And that little bit melted Sweeney's heart. Nellie Lovett was never scared. She was the strongest and bravest woman he'd ever met. And she was scared. He pulled her tighter to him and replied,

"Of what?"

"Losing you somehow. You and Toby. You boys are all I've got. I just don't want to be alone again." She whispered, her lips dangerously close to his.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He whispered, her lips brushed his gently as she smiled, and Sweeney swiftly kissed her, causing their eyes to close in unison.

"Sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." He whispered, pulling another blanket onto them. She nodded, and made herself comfortable, Sweeney's hand lulling her to sleep as he rubbed the small of her back.

Sweeney's gaze flicked up to Toby's sleepnig form, the fire blaze giving his face a warm glow. He didn't look as pale or blue anymore. Sweeney let out a little sigh of relief. He'd hurt the boy once, he didn't want to do it again.

He let his eyes fall back onto Nellie sleeping on his lap. Her long legs sprawled across the couch. He wrapped his arm protectively around her small waist.

"I love you." He whispered, resting his hand onto a pillow next to him,falling into a deep sleep.

**_The Next Morning**_

Sweeney blinked his eyes open, to see that somehow he'd slithered his way down so that he held Nellie back against his chest, her head beneath his chin. He looked over at Toby who had shifted his face into the couch's cushions. He smiled at the boy's odd position. He looked down at his hand, which was calmly placed so that his wrist turned to fold under her breasts.

He eyes widened at just how close they really were. A flicker of lust flashed through him as he recalled the heated night they had shared together. He gulped, and licked his suddenly dry lips. He imagined the feel of her breasts against his once again. Her soft moans as he touched her most sensitive areas...

"Good morning." Sweeney looked at the opening of the living room, to see Sarah wearing an apron, obviously finished baking something, because he suddenly smelled the smell of waffles. He slowly sat up, feeling his wound in his side aching with a strong heartbeat. But, the foolish man he was, he ignored it.

"Morning." He grunted, as he lifted himself from the couch, straightening his jacket.

"What's the time, if you may?" He asked.

"Round nine o'clock. Just finished breakfast if you'd like to wake the others. I can keep it warm if you want more sleep." She said, wiping flour from her dress.

"No, no. I'll wake them." He said, heading towards Toby first.

"Alright, I will set the table." She smiled sweetly, turning back to the kitchen.

Sweeney walked over to Toby, gently shaking his shoulders. Toby slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up. He stretched slightly, and almost fell off the couch, not familiar of his surroundings, and Sweeney place his strong arms to push his body back onto the couch.

"Thanks." Toby croaked. His voice was sore and dry.

"Thirsty?" Sweeney asked, realizing how raspy Toby was. Toby nodded, and Sweeney pointed to the kitchen doorway.

"Go ask the woman if you could kindly have some water." Toby nodded, stretched again, and hobbled to his feet, running into the wall as he walked forward. For the longest time, Sweeney let out a genuine laugh. A true, happy laugh.

He stood, and heard voices, and the sink running some water. Sweeney looked back at Nellie's sleeping form.

"Nellie?" He whispered. She opened her eyes, looking into Sweeney's black eyes.

"Sarah made breakfast. Toby's with her now." She smiled, and reached up for Sweeney neck, hugging him slightly. Sweeney just stood leaning over her, holding her body to his. It felt so perfect. So right.

"How's your side?" He gulped back, and lied to her.

"Better." In fact, it felt worse. But he wanted Nellie to look on the bright side of things. He helped her stand on her feet, and she fixed her hair down into her curls again, and smoothed her dresses.

"Come on love." She smiled, reaching for his hand. His gaze fell to her breasts, as she moved, bending down to fix the blankets. He cleared his throat, and walked with her to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, they saw Sarah and Jack laughing and talking with Toby, who was stuffing his face with waffles.

"Thank yah' fo' thah' foo'" He said, his words muted from his food. Nellie cleared her throat, and they all turned to them. Sarah and Jack smiled, but Toby sat in disbelief.

They had walked in holding hands. Sure, he knew they liked each other, but let's just say, Sweeney Todd wasn't a person to just hold a womans hand. He was much to awkward it seemed.

Toby shrugged it off, but his gaze turned to the steps that lead to the upstairs. Sarah greeted a young boy, about Toby's age, and waved him to the table.

"William, this is Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and their son James. Say hello." She said, glancing at them as she named them.

"Ello" He replied quietly. He walked over to Toby, and asked him if he wanted to have a look around outside.

"I got a awesome fort made for the winter times!" Toby's eyes widened with excitement as William continued.

"Oh, Mum, may I go?" He asked longingly. Nellie smiled at him.

"S'long as it's alright with you guys." She said, looking at Sarah. Sarah nodded.

"Thanks for breakfast ma'ame!" Toby exclaimed jumping from his seat. As they ran out of the house, Nellie squeezed Sweeney's hand, and they sat in a seat next to each other. Nellie seemed to get on with Sarah amazingly. Sweeney sat in silence, answering a few things here and there, but basically just watched Nellie.

Her sweet little giggle and her nose scrunching as she did so. That occasional snort if she really got to laughing. Her breasts heaving with laughter. Her brown auburn hair curled to perfection around her face. Her small little waist, hidden behind that retched corset, that kept Sweeney from seeing her...

Before he knew what he was doing, he place his hand nonchalantly on her lower thigh.

Nellie looked down for a second, smiling at him, rejoining the conversation.

He watched her plump lips as they formed words, her eyes blinking every so often. So beautiful.

He slowly traced her thigh with his fingertips, causing Nellie to shiver slightly. She shook it off. What was he playing at?

Just then, he tipped his fork over the table, "dropping" it.

"Excuse me." He smiled. They nodded, but Nellie knew what he was doing. Within seconds, she felt her skirt silently being lift up at her waist.

Luckily the table was high enough, so that Sweeney's devious ways were hidden. He trailed his finger up her silken thighs, and touched her now extremely wet panties. He slowly peeled them down, and dove his finger tip to her now very erect bud. Her breathing hitched, and she stifled a moan.

He looked at the others, smiling and laughing, as if his hands were sitting in his own lap.

Finally, he reached an angle where he could penetrate her with his finger. He spread her rose petal lips, slowly entering her. She sat straighter, feeling the instinct to arch her back, but restrained herself.

She crossed her legs, hoping this would help, but this only gave his finger a better angle to feel her.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat, suddenly dry, "Don't suppose you could tell me where the loo is?" She smiled at Sarah, Sarah explained it was upstairs, first door on the left. However she only nodded and listened half way, as she felt her orgasm rocket through her body. She gripped the seat, her knuckles turnin white. Sweeney only smirked more when he felt her warm liquid spreading down his fingers.

She slowly fixed her skirts as he pulled away, and stood up, heading for the steps.

"If you'll excuse me, need to ask her something." He smiled, the fake smile he always used when lying.

He was just a step behind her, when she went for the first door on the right.

Sweeney grabbed her wrist suddenly, squeezing her as if checking for her pulse. Yes, it was certainly there, beating strongly.

"Wrong door love." He smiled, leaning in nipping her earlobe.

"No.. I do believe..ohhh... that she said the door on the right." She moaned, as he raised a hand to her breast.

" must've been thinking of something else while she was talking. She said left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Nellie..."

"Sweeney.."

And before she could retort her silly comeback, he grabbed her waist, and ripped the door open, tossing her in, locking the door.

Nellie knew what was going to happen. He flicked a light on, and she looked around seeing a toilet and bathtub. She rolled her eyes at his triumphant grin.

"I do believe you need to be put in your place Mrs. Lovett." He growled, pulling her bum closer to his suddenly huge erection.

"Yeah? How's that?" She smirked. He swiftly picked her up, resting her onto the sink. She gasped when he raised her skirts.

"Here? In a stranger's home? Isn't this a little inappropiate?" She asked, Sweeney raising an eyebrow at her.

"Whom I kidding? Never been one for propiety.." She smirked. He growled when she rubbed his manhood through his trousers.

"On the contrary I find it extremely erotic." Sweeney groaned, bucking his groin into her thigh.

"I think I do too." She smiled, as he kissed her collarbone. Sure he was rough, but he liked to be gentle at times too.

He slid his hands between them, pulling her panties past her knees, and she undid his trousers.

He kissed her face all over, enjoying the feeling of her little fingers on his throbbing erection once again.

"Sweeney...now.." She whispered. He nodded, but whispered into her ear,

"Now, you'll have to keep quiet. Can't have them hearing us now."

Try as she might, the minute she felt his finger reach her already soaking womanhood, she let out a little groan. He stopped moving.

"What did I say? No noises." He said, flicking out his razor, holding it to her porcelain neck. She gulped and fake zipped her mouths shut.

"That's better." He smirked.

As much as she should be angry he was threatening her with a knife, she was extremely turned on by this.

Finally, his member was released from his trousers that were puddled around his ankles. He spread her legs father, and crouched lower to her entrance.

"Ready?" He asked his sweaty forehead against hers. She nodded, not speaking.

Within seconds he'd pushed into her. She kissed him, groaning her huge moan down his throat. He smiled at her wit.

He pounded and pounded into her, when finally he released his warmth into her deepest area. He grunted a heavy grunt, and felt her body quaking beneath his.

She arched her back so hard, he had to catch her from falling off the sink. She kept writhing in ecstasy, all the while silently. She bent backwards while standing straight. Her orgasm still rocketing through. Sweeney held her tight to his chest, kissing her head slowly working her down.

After they'd adjusted themselves, they walked down the steps hand in hand.

"Sorry we took so long, we had a _heated _debate on which door the bathroom was in." Sweeney smirked, lightly smacking Nellie's bum secretly. She simply rolled her eyes.

**Hehehehe hope you enjoyed! New chapter coming soon hopefully!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Its been quite a while since I've updated and I'm so sorry! So I thought I would make it up with some naughtiness below ;) School is hectic lately...Who am I kidding? Like you guys care! You're here for the story! Haha here you go! Read and review, but most importantly, ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Sarah and Nellie had settled into her living room to chat, and Sweeney walked up to Nellie's side, sitting next to her with a smirk on his face. He felt very accomplished.

Jack had told his wife he had gone out to get some more firewood, and to check on the boys. He still felt awkward with new people around. Sarah was the talker.

"When do you suppose you three will be leaving?" She asked politely, giving each of them a cup of steaming coffee. Sweeney took it, trying to drink it, but he liked his coffee blacker than she had it. He looked at Nellie, as if to show her he was in no mood to talk.

"Well, I think we are planning on heading out today after the boys come back. If it's all right, Toby could have a little nap, getting some rest before we continue our journey. He's probaly spent up all his energy running around." She chuckled quietly, feeling awkward at all the lies she'd been telling lately.

"Oh that's fine! He can settle on the couch if he'd like." She said. Sweeney let them continue their idle chatting and few giggles here and there. But this coffee was too much. He needed some water. He looked back at Nellie, and his throat went drier. He still wanted her badly. He needed to go cool down.

He waited for them to pause in their conversation, and he spoke calmly,

"If you'll excuse me ladies, I'm just going to grab a quick drink of water." He smirked. Sarah nodded and reminded him where the cups were.

When he walked away, Nellie came up with a wicked plan.

"I'm going to go ask him where our next rest stop will be so we can.. plan." She smiled, hopping from the couch. Sarah nodded, and went to fold some laundry.

Nellie tiptoed into the kitchen, and saw Sweeney running the faucet water into his glass. She smirked to herself, and slowly walked over.

She debated where to pounce first. She stood a moment, and jumped below the counter and squatted directly behind him. She slowly bent up, and slyly ran her hand up his leg and over his privates. She felt his body immediately stiffen, and heard him grunt, spitting the water back into his cup.

"What the fu-" He grunted, and she smashed her mouth onto his to silence his needless questions.

She continued to push into his groin, gently kneading him. She felt his hands trail up the small of her back, and felt him breakaway so he could whisper into her ear,

"Now your really feeling exotic, in the middle of the kitchen.." He groaned. She smiled widely at him, and whispered back,

"Payback's a bitch right?" She nipped his ear, causing him to buck into her hand.

Just as she unzipped his zipper, he grapped her and sh'd her.

"Listen." He hissed. She froze, and he shoved her down behind the counter.

"Hello Matthew!" Jack smiled, his cheeks bright red from the cold.

"Ahem.. Hello." Sweeney said, uncomfortably. Jack walked over to stand across from Sweeney in front of the counter, Nellie hidden from view.

But she really WAS feeling exotic.

She continued to pull down his trousers slightly, so she could push aside his underwear.

Sweeney gulped. Dear god. He was already as hard as ever.

'_Don't let her make you come. Don't let her make you come.' _He repeated constantly over and over in his head.

"The boys are really enjoying themselves, and your son said to tell you he'd be coming back soon." He smiled, still babbling.

Of all times, Jack had decided to talk NOW. _Now._

Nellie finally gripped his cock in her hand. She rubbed up and down, and slowly trailed her tongue up him.

"Oh.." He grunted. Sweeney's eyes darted to Jack to see if he caught that.

"Pardon?" He asked curiously. Sweeney gulped back his suddenly cotton dry throat.

Nellie bobbed back in forth this whole time. She licked his juices that had escaped slightly.

He was throbbing. It hurt. He needed to release. All within in these few minutes he was ready to blow.

Jack continued to babble, moving his firewood in and out, not noticing Nellie at all.

She finally took him all in, deep throat. She lightly bounced his privates in the back of his body, making his knees quake.

He tried to swat her away, but couldn't make himself do it.

"What say you Matthew?" Jack asked suddenly grabbing Sweeney's attention.

Sweeney snapped his head up, and with this sudden gesture, he bucked forward slightly, spurting into Nellie's throat. She gagged slightly, but swallowed it down.

"Uh...oh..." He said, his eyes shutting. He couldn't remain _that _silent.

"What sir?"

'_Damn. Answer him Sweeney.'_

"Are you alright?"

"Ahem. I think I heard your wife call you."

"Sarah! I completely forgot! I was meant to help her! Excuse me!" He said, walking out. Sweeney watched him carefully, and looked down at Nellie, who was mockingly licking juices off her fingers, laughing hysterically.

He reached down, grabbed her arm, and hoisted her up, a little too aggressively. Nellie worried he was angry. He wrenched her forward, and snarled,

"You little _vixen._" He growled, sending shivers down her back.

"As I said. Payback's a bitch." She laughed, lightly touching his privates, tucking them back into his trousers.

He slapped her hand away, and she looked at him with confusion in her chocolate pools.

"I don't trust you." She laughed at him, slapping his shoulder.

"Your bloody lucky you didn't get us caught bitch!" He said, trying to sound angry at her. But with the lightest sight of humor in his eyes.

"Oh shut up Sweeney." She giggled, as he bit onto her neck, almost affectionately. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and grabbed her tiny wrist.

"We should get back before they start wondering about us. Come along." He said curtly.

They reached the living room, and found them standing together laughing quietly.

"Mrs. Smith! There you are! I didn't see you when you walked in!" He smiled. Before Sarah could interject, Nellie covered,

"I had to use the loo." She smiled.

They all spun around when they heard the door slam open.

There stood their son William stood, face flushed eyes filled with fear.

"It's James. He fell on the ice when we were walking back...I think he hit his head on an ice block.. I tried to get him to wake up..." He said breathlessly.

All the adults looked at each other.

"Grab your coats." The usally happy Sarah, sounding very grave.

They all ran, and grabbed their jackets, and ran outside, Sweeney holding Nellie's cold hand so she wouldn't fall either.

Sweeney looked over at her, and she had gone a very pale white. Paler than she'd ever been. She stared out to the little body laying on the ground a few yards ahead of them.

She looked at the scene surrounding her. Toby unconscience on the ground a deep hole in his skin, maybe even his skull (she dared not fear the worst), a bloodied rock next to his head, and his ankle twisted in an odd postion.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She let go of Sweeney's hand, and ran. She didn't slip. She had too much adrenaline.

Sweeney ran faster to keep up, Sarah holding William's body who was crying horribly.

Jack and Sweeney reached Nellie a few second after, and she had tilted his face to hers.

He had a bruise on his right eye starting. He'd fallen _hard. _

"Toby?" She whispered inaudibly. Sweeney leaned down, and felt his wrist for a pulse.

Nellie looked at him expectantly. Nothing

"Sweeney?" She whispered frantically.

"I can't find it yet! Give me a goddamn second." He grunted. In fact he was freaking out a little inside too. If this boy died... He wouldn't know what he and Nellie would do.

"Sweeney!" She cried. Jack leaned forward trying to get his pulse on his neck. He opened his closed eyelids, hoping for his eyes to twitch. Something.

"Is he ok?" She whispered.

"Shut up!" He growled. She silenced herself.

"Oh my god.." She whimpered, shaking her knees.

"Wait!" Sweeney snarled.

The all looked at Sweeney.

He closed his eyes. He _had _felt something.

_Thump...thump..._

He sighed, and pushed his fingers through his hair.

"It's there. It's there."

Nellie burst into uncontrollable sobs, and flailed her arms onto Sweeney, laughing and crying at the same time.

Sweeney rested his head onto hers for a moment, and lightly pushed her away.

"Looked like he messed up his ankle too." Jack said.

"I can pop it back in if need be." Sweeney said. Nellie looked at him.

"You learn things in Austrailia." He smiled weakly. She nodded, and he leaned over to his ankle.

He put his hand onto it, ready to pull it back into socket, when Toby sat up suddenly.

Nellie jumped, and looked at his face. He was conscience yet she could tell. He leaned over, and threw up on the ice.

Sweeney tried pushing him back, but his little body had stiffened too much.

"What's happening?" Nellie cried.

"His body's just in shock." Sweeney explained calmly, letting Toby spasm in his arms.

Finally he calmed down, and Nellie laid him back on the ice.

"One..two..three." Within a second after three, he closed his eyes, and everyone turned away, and heard a faint _pop._

Sweeney opened his eyes. That looked about right. He glanced again, and it looked good.

He looked to his head.

"Nell- Elizabeth, we need to get him bandaged up. Now." Nellie nodded, and stood over Toby.

She wanted to cradle him into her arms, rocking him till he awoke, so he would fall asleep in her arms again, knowing he was always safe with her.

Sweeney leaned over and picked him up into his arms.

William walked over shaking slightly.

"I'm...so...sorry..we werent even..racing.." He hiccuped and sniffed.

"Oh love! I know it wasn't your fault! It was no one's fault! It's all right dear." Nellie comforted him.

Sweeney walked back with Toby hanging slightly over his shoulder, holding Nellie's clammy free hand.

Nellie swallowed, and prepared herself for the long, long, long, _long, _journey they had ahead of themselves.


End file.
